Yo DOS y tu UNO
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSaku]Siempre la misma rutina... siempre el mismo desayuno... ¿Por que el tenia que comer mas? Sakura, hoy habia decidido que seria diferente...


¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un OneShot SasuSaku, para serles sincera es la primera vez que escribo algo de Naruto n.n

¡Espero que sea de su agrado! n.n

_Naruto no es mío… Pero si me lo quieren regalar ¡Yo lo aceptaré gustosa! n.n (Quien no… XD) _

* * *

**Yo dos y Tu uno**

**OneShot**

Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban acompasados, el viento soplaba levemente. Y el sol comenzaba a quererse mostrar en aquella agradable mañana.

Este día al parecer iba a ser común y corriente, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Como siempre, Sakura se levantaba primero para hacer el desayuno… Eso era la rutina mañanera de… todos los días…

Se levanto pesadamente, ella quería seguir durmiendo, no había dormido las 8 horas de sueño necesarias para recobrar energías, hubiera descansado bien, si no fuera por el niño que la despertaba cada cinco minutos por cualquier cosa sin sentido, y por los estupidos pájaros que no dejaban de hacer ruido…

Si, si ella durmiera en el lado izquierdo de la cama, los rayos del sol no la despertarían…Pero no, ella tenia la desgracia de dormir en el lado derecho.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y saco tres huevos. Ya era una costumbre prepararle dos a el y uno para ella.

Pero sabrá Dios que bicho raro le pico a Sakura ese día. Que había decidido que seria diferente… Muy diferente…

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se levanto, camino hacia el baño, se lavo la cara con agua helada. Como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace tiempo…Se vistió con las habituales ropas de jounnin. Últimamente había estado teniendo misiones muy seguidas.

Entro hacia la cocina. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, como siempre, ella se levantaba mas temprano que el. Al principio le incomodaba que ella fuera la madrugadora. Pero con el tiempo, con los meses, se fue adaptando a ella y ella a el.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, ya esperando impacientemente su desayuno…

Ella se acerco con dos platos en sus manos, uno con dos huevos cocidos y otro con solamente uno. Coloco enfrente de el uno de ellos, para ser exactos, el que contenía un huevo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo con algo de ironía.

La mujer pelirosa, lo miro minuciosamente, para después sonreírle…

- Es un huevo, tu desayuno… ¿Cuál es el problema? – Termino diciéndole con sarcasmo, y una sonrisa un poco burlona.

- Ese es el problema… Es solo UN huevo y yo me como DOS – Le dijo Sasuke con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- Ah… es eso… Pues es que hoy decidí hacer las cosas diferentes… Hoy yo comeré dos y tu uno… - Le dijo mirándolo y con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo? Siempre soy yo el come dos… ¿Por qué ahora de repente quieres cambiar TU desayuno por MI desayuno? –

- Por que… - pausa- ¡Por que ya me harte de que siempre seas tu el que come dos¡Ahora yo comeré dos y tu uno¡Quieras o no!

- ¡No¡Yo siempre soy el que come más¡Y hoy no va a ser diferente! – Le contesto arrebatándole el plato de las manos a la pelirosa.

- ¡Claro que va a ser diferente! – Le dijo Sakura quitándole el plato.

- ¡Que no! – Le volvió a quitar el plato.

- ¡Que si! – Sakura se lo arrebató de nuevo.

- ¡Que no! – El plato volvió a manos de Sasuke.

- ¡Que si! – Ahora a manos de Sakura.

Esto se estaba volviendo difícil, así que Sakura alzo el plato mas arriba para que no se lo arrebatara de nuevo. El por supuesto que intento quitárselo otra vez. Más Sakura hizo un movimiento rápido y brinco hacia atrás. Evitando así a Sasuke…

- ¡Mira que si no me lo das… -

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke? – Lo interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa… desafiante.

- Pues… - pausa - ¡Me muero!

- ¿Ah? o.ô…Pues… ¡Pues muérete! Ò.ó– Le grito desde arriba de uno de los muebles.

Sasuke la miro, luego miro a SU desayuno…Para después sonreír con su habitual modo de arrogancia.

Se tiro sobre el piso y comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños, sin mencionar que se movía como si en verdad el estuviera muriéndose. Era seguro que Sakura cayera, siempre lo hacia y siempre funcionaba, ella se soltaba llorando en su pecho pidiendo disculpas… Era tan fácil engañarla…

¿Por qué no ha de funcionar hoy?

- Sa..su..ke..kun – Dijo en un susurro la pelirosa.

Si, estaba cayendo redondita de nuevo… ¿Como lo sabia?... Era muy simple, ella no utilizaba el "kun" desde hace tiempo, solo cuando se encontraba triste o preocupada, ella volvia a ser aquella niña de catorce años que se preocupaba por el en todo momento.

Ya era solo cuestión de esperar a que se acercara a pedirle disculpas por quitarle SU desayuno…

- Sa.. su..ke..kun – Volvió a repetir - _¡Vamos Sakura¡Eso no es cierto¡Recuerda todas las veces que lo ha hecho¡No puedes caer de nuevo! _– Gritaba su inner de una manera desesperada.

El esperaba pacientemente, aunque pensándolo bien… ya se estaba tardando…

- No voy a ir a levantarte Sasuke… - Le dijo Sakura con mucha seguridad.

No iba a ir a levantarlo… Esperen… ¿¡No iba a ir por el!?. Valla era la primera vez que su técnica del "muerto" no funcionaba. Bueno, tenía que ser mas directo, mas… creíble.

- Sa..ku..ra… ayu..da..me – Le dijo con voz débil Sasuke.

- Sasu..ke esto no.. es..gracioso… - Le contesto Sakura volviendo a ponerse nerviosa.

- A..yu..da – Insistió de nuevo y esta vez haciéndolo mucho mejor.

- _Piensa Sakura, tienes que hacer algo Aumm... Con que quiere ayuda.… Pues tendrá ayuda… ù,ú Si el puede ser un gran actor ¿Por qué yo no? –_

Sakura se bajo del mueble en donde estaba parada y corrió apresuradamente hacia la puerta…

- ¡Espera aquí Sasuke¡Traeré ayuda! – Lo dijo de una manera muy "actuada" por así decirlo.

- O.O –

Oh no. Esto no estaba pintando bien, el tono de su cara la expresión de su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos… El la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba tramando algo… algo no muy bueno que digamos…

**_- ¡¡MI MARIDO SE HA MUERTO!! –_**

Se escucho un grito proveniente de las afueras de la casa. Un grito desesperado pero a la vez burlón, cosa que solo el notaba…

Intento pararse rápidamente, pero fue en vano, todos los vecinos estaban adentro de la casa, con cara de preocupación y sorpresa.

Y ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Si se levantaba y decía que era mentira, el perdería a su preciado desayuno, pero a la vez pondría de mentirosa y de loca desquiciada a Sakura.

Pero si no se levantaba, todos pensarían que en verdad estaba muerto, y quizás Sakura se aburriera y le devolviera el desayuno ración completa…

Pero había un problema… Solo era un "Quizás"… Y si el estaba pensando erróneamente… seria enterrado vivo…

Opto por la segunda y se quedo ahí tirado en el piso. Escucho que uno de los vecinos se aproximaba a el a tomarle el pulso y rectificar si en verdad estaba muerto… Más fue detenido por una mujer pelirosa…

- Yo lo haré… No se preocupe… - Dijo terminando con sollozos fingidos.

- Pero Sakura-san… ¿Esta segura? – Pregunto el hombre con algo de confusión.

- Soy fuerte… - Dicho esto ella se aproximo hasta llegar a tocar el cuello de su marido "muerto".

Sintió los delicados dedos de Sakura en su cuello, presionándolo levemente. Abrió solo un poco uno de sus ojos y vio a Sakura… aun sonriendo, aproximándose a el lentamente, para susurrarle una palabra…

- Ríndete… - Dijo con voz muy baja aun con esa sonrisa.

- Nunca…- Contesto. No seria el quien diera su brazo a torcer. No, no señor…

- Esta muerto… - Dijo Sakura levantándose de ahí con el cabello cubriendo gran parte de su cara.

Pronto sintió que fue levantado, y era movido hacia las afueras de la casa.

Escuchaba algunos sollozos y también a personas hablar en voz baja… La mayoría decía cosas como… "Pobre Sasuke-san" Y otros solo decían... "Que muerte tan repentina"…

Miro de reojo a Sakura, quien aun tenía esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa burlona y desafiante…

Quería guerra… Pues guerra tendría…

----------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al cementerio. Desde el momento en que Sakura se acerco a Sasuke para "verificar" sin en verdad estaba muerto. Nadie quiso aproximarse a el. Nadie tenía el valor suficiente para ir tomarle el pulso. Seria como, cuestionar a la joven medico pelirosa. Si ella decía que estaba muerto… estaba muerto y punto.

Se escuchaban excavaciones… ¡Estaban haciendo el hoyo para enterrarlo! Esto ya estaba hiendo demasiado lejos… Pero el no seria al hazme reír de Sakura por el resto del año. No, un Uchiha no se rinde tan fácilmente. Sakura tendrá que ceder. Pronto lo haría… Bueno, eso esperaba el…

De pronto escucho la voz de… Naruto. Si, era Naruto… el "Sakura –chan" se escucho en la mayor parte del gran cementerio. Aunque los años pasaron, Naruto seguía siendo igual de alegre e hiperactivo, sin mencionar que tenia la manía de decirle "Sakura-chan" a la, ya no niña de Sakura.

¡Ja! Lo mas seguro es que el también caiga en la trampa de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto impaciente el hombre rubio.

- Saku..ra-san… ¿Se.. encuen..tra bien? – pregunto con la voz algo temblorosa la mujer de ojos platinados cargando a una pequeña bebe de cabellos dorados entre sus brazos.

Sakura se encontraba con la mirada gacha, y con su cabello tapándole gran parte de su rostro, impidiendo así, que se viera la expresión que se escondía tras el cabello.

La sonrisa que ya estaba comenzando a pasar a ser una mueca de enojo…

- El no esta… muerto…- Dijo levantando el rostro, mostrando así la expresión de frustración.

- ¿¡QU…- Pero Naruto fue callado por Sakura quien le había tapado la boca rápidamente, no quería armar mas escándalo del que ya había…

- Pero.. Saku..ra-san… Entonces.. ¿Por qué lo…están enterrando? – Pregunto Hinata con una notable confusión en sus ojos.

Sakura miro a Hinata, después miro a Naruto y frunció aun más el ceño.

- Promete que no volverás a gritar Naruto… - Le dijo mirándolo de manera amenazadora.

Este solo asintió, para después ser soltado.

- Sakura-chan, hay que sacarlo de ahí… - Le dijo Naruto comenzando a impacientarse mas.

- ¡No! – Le dijo en un leve grito que apenas y fue escuchado por los cercanos a ella.

- Pero.. ¿Por qué?- Agrego aun mas confundida Hinata.

- Por que… no seré yo la que se rinda.. ù.ú El tiene que comer uno y yo DOS… -

- ¿Comer?... De modo que, se están peleando por ¿La comida? –

- Pues...si u//u –

- Ah… debí suponerlo… fue como la vez en que se pelaron por quien dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama… u.u Si recuerdo que el nos dijo que te habían secuestrado… u.ú – Dijo Naruto mirando hacia el cielo, con postura pensativa, como si estuviera recordando.

- Ah.. Naruto.. Misari.. Esta despertando… es su hora de comer… tenemos que regresar a la casa..- Dijo Hinata volteando a ver a Naruto.

- Esta bien Hinata… ya nos iremos.. – Volteó hacia Sakura – Sakura-chan, espero que resuelvan sus "pequeños" malentendidos… jeje y que no entierren vivo a Sasuke… -

- No te preocupes Naruto, el se rendirá ya veras… n.n – menciono Sakura sonando muy convincente, pero por dentro estaba mas que dudosa.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El hoyo ya tenía la profundidad necesaria, todos oraban por el alma del "muerto". Y Sakura aun esperaba que Sasuke se levantase rindiéndose. Podía esperar años y siglos enteros y Sasuke no se rendiría…

La caja donde se encontraba Sasuke estaba por ser cerrada. Pero antes, Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el "muerto".

- Déjeme decirle unas ultimas palabras…-Termino soltando algunas lagrimas, fingidas por supuesto.

- Claro, Sakura-san…- Dicho esto el hombre retrocedió unos pasos para así brindarle un poco de privacidad.

Se acerco hasta el oído de el, y le susurro solamente 4 palabras…

- Yo dos, tu uno –

- Tu uno, yo dos – Le contesto susurrándole las mismas palabras pero invertidas.

- Pues entonces muérete ò.ó –

Dicho esto Sakura se retiro de ahí y varios hombres se acercaron para cerrar la caja. Pero antes de ser cerrada y persuadiéndose de que nadie lo viera, Sasuke hizo algunos movimientos de manos rápidamente.

---------------------------------------------------------

La caja fue introduciéndose en el agujero poco a poco. Hasta llegar al fondo. Los hombres comenzaron a taparlo de arena.

Le echaron una bocanada de tierra…

No tardaría en salir…

Segunda bocanada de tierra

Ya se estaba tardando… Pero tenia que salir en cualquier momento…

Tercera bocanada de tierra

¡Que quería ser enterrado vivo! Estaba comenzando a desesperarse…

Cuarta bocanada de tierra

Tenia que hacer algo¡Esto se estaba saliendo de control!

Quinta bocanada de tierra

- ¡ESTA BIEN¡COMETE LOS TRES! –Grito de la nada Sakura, lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Todos los presentes miraron extrañados y confundidos a Sakura quien ya hacía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. De repente, se escucho otra voz proveniente de uno de los árboles.

- ¡Ja¡Sabia que cederías¡Ahora YO me comeré los TRES! – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de los árboles, con aquella sonrisa… triunfante…

La mitad de las personas comenzaron a correr como si hubieran visto a la mismísima muerte. Mientras que la otra mitad, murmuraban cosas malhumorados y comenzaban a dispersarse lentamente hacia sus casas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa de nuevo, el venia diciéndole cosas burlonas, haciendo que Sakura se enojara cada vez más. Sintiéndose cada vez mas… derrotada…

Entraron a la casa y Sasuke fue directamente hacia la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Con todo lo que había pasado, su apetito había incrementado considerablemente… si que iba a necesitar esos TRES huevos..

Sakura llego refunfuñando, no quería dárselos pero ya le había dicho y ahora tenía que cumplirle. Llego a la cocina y se dirigió a lugar donde había dejado los platos la ultima vez antes de salir de la casa. Pero no los halló. Los busco y los busco mas los huevos no aparecieron.

- Sasuke…¿Dónde están los huevos? ¬¬ -

- No lo se, yo estoy esperando a que tu me los traigas.. – Le contesto.

- Uno pada mi… y do pada ti.. – Se escucho una vocecita de abajo de la mesa.

- O.O –

-o.ô –

Los dos se acercaron hacia la mesa y levantaron el mantel para encontrarse con un pequeño niño de cabello color azabache y ojos color verde de aproximadamente un año, sonriendo divertidamente con un huevo cocido entre sus delicadas manitas. Además de un gato café con manchas negras devorándose los dos huevos restantes.

- Oh… los huevos.. – Suspiro Sakura.

- Mi desayuno ù.ú – Dijo Sasuke viendo como desaparecía su desayuno frente a sus propios ojos.

- ¡SASUKE¡RYOGA AUN NO PUEDE MASTICAR BIEN¡SOLO TIENE DOS DIENTES! O.O – Se levanto de golpe Sakura gritando desesperadamente.

- ¡¿Qué¡Se ahogara! –

- ¡Haz algo¡Quitaselo! – Agrego aun mas desesperada.

Sasuke se acerco al niño y le arrebato de las manos el huevo, el cual aun no era nisiquiera mordido. El niño frunció el ceño y miro a su padre de manera acosadora. Evitando soltar las lágrimas.

- ¡Papa mía! – Le grito quitándole el huevo a Sasuke.

- ¡NO¡Mío desayuno! – Se la intento arrebatar pero el niño se hizo bolita sosteniendo al huevo con fuerza para que no le fuera arrebatado.

- ¡Quitate Sasuke¡Se tiene que hacer con delicadeza! Observa..-

Sakura se acerco al niño y lo saco de abajo de la mesa y lo sentó sobre esta. Y le puso la cara mas angelical que pudo haber sacado, lo mas seguro es que con palabras dulces lo soltara.

- Anda angelito, dame el huevo, y a cambio mama te hará un pay de manzana con helado de vainilla… ¿Esta bien? – Le termino diciendo con una sonrisita.

El niño miro a su mama por unos segundos y luego comenzó a imaginarse el pay de manzana con el helado de vainilla para el solo, y nada para su papa. Le agradaba la idea… Sonrió ampliamente…

Estaba apunto de entregarle el huevo a su mama, pero volteo a ver a Sasuke quien lo miraba amenazadoramente, con impaciencia a que le entregase el ultimo huevo restante.

Ahora comenzó a imaginarse a el mismo entregándole el huevo a su mama. Pero de repente su papa le quita el huevo a su mama y se lo come, dejando triste a Sakura.

Frunció el ceño.

Comenzó a reflexionar, si se lo daba a su mama, su papa se lo quitaría luego. Y mama triste, significaba no pay de manzana.

Miro a Sakura… sonrió, miro a Sasuke… frunció el ceño. Tomo el huevo y se lo introdujo entero en su pequeña boca.

- O.O-

-O.O –

Los abrieron los ojos de golpe. Sakura intento abrirle la boca para sacárselo mas fue inútil, tenia la quijada cerrada con fuerza.

- ¡Ábrela Ryoga! – Le dijo Sakura, con algo de regaño, pero el niño negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke viendo la situación, tomo al niño por los pies y lo puso boca abajo y empezó a sacudirlo.

- ¡Suéltalo Ryoga¡Me voy a enojar! – Pero fue inútil el niño solo frunció mas el ceño y cerro con mas fuerza la boca.

Pronto vieron como Ryoga comenzaba a mover la quijada de arriba abajo, como intentado masticar.

Sasuke volteo al niño y lo sentó de nuevo en la mesa, y le abrió la boca con fuerza. El niño se resistía, hasta que Sasuke vio como el pequeño Ryoga estaba tragando…

Abrió la boca del niño e iba a meter la mano dispuesto a sacarle el huevo, pero se detuvo, se quedo sorprendido mirando un punto fijo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Sasuke?! – Le pregunto la mujer pelirosa con preocupación.

-O.O- El no respondió.

- ¡Quitate! – Empujo a Sasuke hacia un lado, y miro el interior de la boca del niño.

Para encontrarse con dos nuevos pequeños bultitos blancos en la parte de arriba. Si, el pequeño heredero del clan Uchiha, ya tenia dos nuevos dientes… dos arriba y dos abajo…

- ¡Mi pequeño ya esta creciendo! TOT ¡Por eso te preparare un pay de manzanas con nieve de vainilla para ti solito! –Dijo Sakura abrazando a Ryoga tiernamente.

- ¡SI! – Grito alegremente el pequeño.

Después de esto siguieron cosquillas, levantadas en el aire, vueltas rápidas, que eran las que mas le gustaban.

Sasuke se dejo caer en una de las sillas… aliviado, y con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño niño, se fue corriendo con pasitos cortos hacia el patio, seguramente a presumir sus dos nuevos dientitos.

Sakura se encontraba mirando el lugar por donde su niño se había ido, lo miraba con algo de melancolía y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sakura… Me debes el desayuno… - Le dijo mirándola de manera penetrante y con una extraña sonrisa.

- Ah… Sigues con eso… - Le contesto de manera aburrida, sin voltear a verlo.

- Me tendrás que dar algo a cambio… ¿Qué tal un postre? – Dijo en leves susurros al oído de Sakura.

Pronto sintió que era tomada por la cintura, volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azabaches mirándola, ante esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque ya tuvieran mas del año viviendo juntos, aunque ella ahora se llamara Sakura Uchiha, ante todo esto… era simplemente…inevitable.

Sintió la respiración de ella, la distancia se iba acortando. Hasta dejar nulo el espacio entre ellos, la beso. Y por supuesto, que ella inmediatamente correspondió el beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso que comenzó como un simple roce, se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba. La temperatura estaba empezando a subir… Sasuke comenzó a besar el delicado cuello de Sakura… cuando…

- ¡PA..PA¡MIRA! – Se escucho un grito proveniente del patio.

Los habían interrumpido bruscamente. Se separaron, Sasuke bufo de molestia mientras que Sakura solo sonreía. El se encamino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, volteo a mirarla.

- Tendré que esperar a recibir mi postre en la noche… - Termino con una sonrisa un tanto tentadora y provocativa.

- Claro Sasuke… - Y le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad.

Después de todo… El sacrificio de su desayuno había valido la pena…

Sobra mencionar que los dos Uchihas, tanto padre como hijo, hoy recibirían sus respectivos postres, claro que una ración digna de ellos.

--------------------------------

* * *

¡Y aquí termina! Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia se baso en un texto que leí hace ya algún tiempo. Claro que le agregue muchas modificaciones personales.

Sin hay algo mal, disculpen, no he visto mucho la serie... n.nU

Y si son tan amables de dejarme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho n.n

**¡Reviews!**

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


End file.
